If you want to destroy them, take what they love most
by Thunderfall
Summary: The cold and moist stone walls reflected the echo of her painful cries inside the chamber, only reaching a cruel demon's ears instead of a merciful saviour's. (Chapter 368 Response)


**So, after the FUCK YOU JERZA FANS we recieved today...this is what I kinda want to happen...yeah, you can hate me btw**

* * *

The cold and moist stone walls reflected the echo of her painful cries inside the chamber, only reaching a cruel demon's ears instead of a merciful saviour's.

She didn't know how long she'd hung there in the chains, completely stripped of her dignity and crying in agony as the pain shot through her nerve system like electricity, reaching every spot on her body. It felt like she was blown apart from the inside, like something was about to break out, like she had a million of tiny beings inside her body that pressed against her skin, wanting to break free. Her shouts got more and more intense and she was cut short of breath, her throat feeling dry from all the shouting she did in those past few days. The only liquid she had in this time was her own blood that gathered in her mouth, making it more and more difficult for her to breathe and made her throw up from time to time. The chains that bound her were also stained with her own blood and her hands were covered with dirty, red stains, just like the rest of her body. The humiliation she experienced was far beyond everything she knew. It was even more horrible than the torture in the Tower of Heaven.

She threw her head back and cried towards the ceiling as another bolt shot through her body, twisting her limbs which were restrained by the chains and she felt her right shoulder was put out of joint, making it unable to move her arm freely.

She looked up and saw the smile of her torturer. The blood red lips were tainted upwards in a wicked and satisfied grin as she watched her victim suffer from all the pain she inflicted on her. Erza learned very fast that this demon enjoyed torture more than anything else in the world. The cries were music to her ears, their pleadings for death, freedom, and the broken, hopeless eyes of the victims were the most beautiful things to her.

But still, something was different…usually, the procedure consisted of repeatedly asking the same question: 'Where is Jellal?'

But this time, she didn't even say his name once. It was like she wasn't interested in him anymore, it was like she was torturing her for entertainment.

The demon lifted up her claw and the pain started again, this time, worse. Her whole body was on fire and she felt like she was being burned alive. The heat inside her head made it feel like it was going to explode and for a second, she hoped it would. There was no end to this. Fairy Tail didn't know where she was or that she was captured and she wasn't sure how long she could take it anymore. The wish to die lingered in her thoughts ever since her first torture, but was soon replaced with hope, for hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

But hope vanished from time to time, and with each agonizing cry she felt it dying more and more.

'Why…' she breathed as her tormentor gave her a few seconds rest before a new blast of pain will erupt inside her body.

Not giving her time to finish the sentence, Kyouka went back to work and drew her long claw along Erzas stomach, ripping apart once porcelain and clean skin that was now covered in open wounds, dirt and blood. Delicately and sensually staring at the rea liquid, Kyouka cracked another grin as she drew her claw up Erzas body, leaving a trail of blood all over her, and lifted the red head's chin up.

Erzas former gentle brown eyes met the black pupils of the demon with a look of pure exhaustion and resignation.

'Why don't you ask anymore?' she said hoarse as the nails of the demon dug inside her throat.

A large grin spread across the devil's face as she leaned forward, whispering softly into Erzas ear words that are gonna shatter her soul.

'There is no need for that anymore'

And she slowly drew back.

The red head's mind seemed to go numb in an instant as soon as she heard those words. Her consciousness went completely blank because she just couldn't comprehend the meaning of this. Her mind used to be dead-set on the thought that Jellal was invincible, that he's gonna survive whatever life threw at him, that he would walk out of everything unharmed…Him being gone was just…absurd, it was just not possible. Jellal was stronger than any of the demons and she knew of his careful attitude. He promised her to take care of himself, he promised they'd meet again and find their answer, he promised her he would never hurt her again...

But then she saw the delicate smirk on her opposite's face, the way her eyes lightened up as she saw the internal struggle of her victim and the effort she put in trying to deny what she just heard.

The satisfaction she saw was beyond any cruelty she ever witnessed, and she knew that Kyouka was telling the truth.

She didn't know how to react, so she just…didn't.

Her body went numb, her mind went blank and her head fell down, staring at the floor where she could see the remains of her own blood. Staring into nothingness she still tried to deny it, she tried to cling on to the last glimmer of hope she had in this dark cell, but it became harder for her.

Physical pain meant nothing now. She didn't feel the pain in her shoulder or the soreness of her limbs, nor the cuts and bruises or her dry throat.

'This…can't be' she whispered softly and heard a crack in her voice. Memories flashed through her head from the Tower of heaven when she thought she'd lost him, from the time he got taken away by the council and her desperation afterwards…but this…this was nothing she had ever experienced before.

She didn't realize how the first tear rolled down her cheek until she tasted the saltiness on her lightly parted lips, she didn't realize that her body started trembling or that she felt a pain in her chest that felt like her heart got ripped apart. She gritted her teeth and looked away as she couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up, probably losing the last few drops of water her body had.

'You're lying…' she hissed with gritted teeth and looked up only to find the demon smiling at her in amusement.

'YOU'RE LYING'

'Why would I? The seal broke, so he's dead. The only reason you're still here is just for my personal satisfaction.'

'You're wrong…he's alive and he and Fairy Tail will come for you, and they will kill you'

The demon just laughed at her desperate attempt to hold the little flame of hope alive, fully knowing that it's going to extinguish anytime soon. The ultimate torture wasn't the physical one. Leaving scars and burns were only temporary effects on someone's shell, if you really want to destroy them, go for what they love most and take it from them.

'Your guild has vanished from the surface of earth completely. Face it, you're alone.'

Erza couldn't take it anymore. The thought of living in a world without her friends was too much for her…she went through this experience before at the tower of heaven and she knew she was at the end. Her twisted face relaxed and her eyes went into a blank state, losing the last spark they had.

'Kill me.' She said determinated.

This was the end for her, with nothing left to live for, without her friends, without Jellal, she knew it was pointless. She knew she was going to die in this cell anyway, so what's the difference? She'd rather die as Titania and a Fairy Tail guild mage than some broken wrench…

'Why should I? Torturing is one thing, but seeing you like this is a satisfaction far beyond everything. I'm not finished with you yet, we have only begun.'

And with that, the demon turned around and closed the door, leaving the humiliated woman hanging there alone in her cold and damp cell, more damaged than ever before.

She didn't need to put on a fight anymore. She lost her will to live once again.

Closing her eyes she let herself succumb to the darkness, hoping that tomorrow, her final request will be granted.

* * *

**BUT OF COURSE JELLY WON'T STAY DEAD AND HE'S GONNA RETURN AND SAVE HER**


End file.
